


Brownie Babies

by multistan_mcstuffins



Series: Hogwarts x K-pop blurbs [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But only if you squint, Come Eating, Hogwarts AU, Lee Felix is a Little Shit (Stray Kids), M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Bang Chan, bang chan best leader, but channie doesn't care so it's okay, but really it's just an excuse to write crack, completely unrealistic description of sex, filthy why did i write this, lee felix loves brownies, like till your eyes are closed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multistan_mcstuffins/pseuds/multistan_mcstuffins
Summary: Felix spends his holiday away from Hogwarts with his childhood best friend, Chan, but he doesn't realize that one year of being away from home is plenty enough time to turn his friend into a sex god.Good thing he's still a dork.OR Felix likes brownies but he likes Chrissy more.OR it's literally just FWB brownie crack that I wrote instead of sleeping
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Hogwarts x K-pop blurbs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Brownie Babies

Felix is proud to say that he has refrained from sex for as long as his pathetic little cock can allow.

He's rather unproud to say that it's come to this.

You see, his parents are… supportive. Sometimes in the ways that Felix thinks parents shouldn't be. Like, for example, leaving Felix alone in his childhood home for the first  _ two months _ of the summer holidays with  _ only _ his childhood best friend and his cat for company.

And Felix will readily admit that it is incredible to share a home with his Chrissy and his cat once more. It's been far too long, especially since Chris transferred last year and Felix had to suffer through an entire year at Hogwarts alone. Baking brownies and making grocery store trips and going ice skating and to the zoo and doing everything they did as kids has been  _ wonderful _ .

But Felix isn't stupid. Chrissy came home as the  _ definition of sex _ and his hyung most definitely seemed to think the exact same of him. And one month of nothing more than meaningful touches and maybe  _ one _ mutual masterbation is impressive! Felix is a horndog and Chrissy is hot!

Felix is baking even more brownies when Chris gets back from the convenience store down the street. Sometimes Felix thinks that the two of them think on the same wavelengths, because his Chrissy seems to have come to the exact same conclusion as Felix has in the five minute time he's been gone.

That is, if the way Chris drops the bags on the kitchen table and literally pins Felix by the waist to the kitchen counter is anything to go by. After sucking a sizable hickey into Felix's neck, he rests his head on Felix's back and greets him: "I'm horny, how're you?"

In response, Felix plants his hands on the counter and grinds backwards into Chrissy's (sizable) bulge. Chris groans and grabs Felix by his hair, yanking his head back because he knows his baby likes it rough. One of the things Felix has always loved about his childhood bestie is his complete lack of judgement. When Felix told Chrissy he liked guys, he said, "That's cool." When Felix vented to him about toxic masculinity and how they really needed to normalize dudes baking, Chris educated his primitive wizard ass on the wonders of TikTok and how to make a video of his brownie baking. When Felix brought up the question of "what are we?" his beloved beautiful hyung flat out told him that if he wanted a label then they could label it, but he was also just fine being that one couple that's been "married since childhood" but also fucks like rabbits.

He's also not once judged Felix on his sexual habits.

Like how goddamn  _ loud _ Felix is. Felix is shameless, and Chrissy has only ever been encouraging. Which is why the moment Chrissy begins yanking on Felix's hair and grinding his hips into Felix's ass, Felix is already a moaning mess. 

"You want top or bottom?" Felix can feel his hyung's raspy voice against the shell of his ear more than he can hear it.

"Want you in me, damnit," says Felix with a whine. " _ Now _ ."

Felix can almost visualize what's going on in Chrissy's mind as he rips his pants off and then works on undoing Felix's apron:

_ Say no more! (insert a superhero cape with a 69 on it and some dramatic wind billowing it) Soldier 69 is here to save the day! (insert visual of Chrissy dabbing) _

Chris groans when he sees the tiny bit of lube dribbling out of Felix's ass. "You little slut, already prepped yourself?"

Felix moans loudly and shakes his head up and down fervently. "Now fuck me goddamnit!"

"Yes sir," mumbles Chrissy, lining his cock up with Felix's hole and shoving hilt deep in one go.

Trust Felix when he tells you that  _ nothing _ is more euphoric than Chrissy's balls shoved up against his ass and his cockhead brushing his prostate.

Trust Chrissy when he tells you that  _ nothing _ is more beautiful than the sound of his Lixie's voice breaking from the absolute loudness of his moaning.

The fucking oven dings.

_ The fucking oven dings. _

"Chrissy!"

"What?" says Chris, mirroring Felix's dramatic tone with the same fervency.

"You gotta pull out! I need to save the brownies!"

"Okay, I've gotta put the ice cream away before it melts anyways," says Chrissy, pulling out of Felix with a drawn out (and dramaticized) groan before walking towards the grocery bag he'd left on the table.

Felix, pantsless, throws his apron on (priorities, mate) and then his oven mitts, then opens the oven and grabs his babies.

Chrissy's raspy groan when he smells Felix's fresh-baked brownie babies is similar to the one he makes when he comes. Felix's brownies are just that good, Felix thinks to himself proudly as he gazes down at the browned and solidified batter with his hands on his bare hips.

Chris, equally as pantsless, shoves the ice cream tubs into the freezer and the instant ramen into the pantry and then presses up against Felix's backside immediately.

"Wait!" Felix says as Chris lines up. "Gotta turn the oven off."

The moment the button makes the  _ bleep _ is the moment Chrissy's used up his patience parameter for the moment and shoves into Felix again, immediately setting a near animalistic pace. Felix's hands literally jerk back and forth as he fumbles for purchase on the stovetop, eventually settling on the hand towel rack.

"Chrissy— nnh! More.  _ Now. _ "

Chrissy has always been an amazing and selfless person with a large capacity for satisfying his loved ones, which comes in handy when a. Felix wants mint choco at two in the morning, b. Felix wants cuddles at the ass crack of dawn, c. Felix insists Chrissy spend hours at the kitchen table taste-testing each new brownie batch, and d. Felix just wants to come as fast as fucking possible because he's spent a month alone in this house with the company of only an antisocial cat and a literal sex machine, and he's had  _ no sex. _

This is why Felix is washed over with both an overwhelming amount of love for his Chrissy-hyung and also pretty much spasming over the stovetop when Chrissy wraps his strong hands around Felix's neglected and leaking cock and begins to jerk it just as hard and fast as the pouding in his ass.

"Oh god— fuck— yes, ngh! Nnh— Chrissy! Gonna— gonna khh— gonna come—"

" _ God, so fucking tight _ — yeah, baby do it with me, fuck."

It's unfortunate that the brownie pan is rather close to Felix's convulsing body when he comes, hard, because while Chrissy has Felix's nice warm ass to dump his load into, Felix has to deal with the  _ accidental _ event in which his jizz ends up all over his newest brownie babies.

Chrissy pulls out and grabs some paper towels to clean Felix up. He cleans the two of them up, pulls his pants on and Felix's, ties Felix's apron for him since he never ties it well himself and it always falls apart. Then, he straight up cuts a slice of the cum-covered brownies and pops it in his mouth. Felix stares at him as his hyung  _ literally  _ eats  _ cum icing _ off his  _ brownie babies _ .

"Best batch so far, babe," says Chris as he cuts another slice.

Felix thinks they'll have to have yet another discussion about which kinks they've tried and like, and which kinks they  _ should _ try, because Felix is rather hard. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
